


Will you accept this rose?

by deathblade8



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblade8/pseuds/deathblade8
Summary: Connor Walsh, Bachelor





	1. Chapter 1

‘You ready to go, babe?’

His fiancé’s voice broke Connor out of his thoughts as he leaned against the hotel balcony. He had contemplated jumping off of it on more occasions than he cared to admit. 

_Anything to end this charade, _his mind would supply him on moments where he looked back to what a massive clusterfuck his life had become ever since he had allowed Gemma to talk him into the godforsaken reality show.

Last summer, Connor’s sister had set upon the doomed mission find him a man, in the hopes that Connor could eventually settle down and explore the joys of marital bliss.

Connor didn’t have the heart to tell her that no, not everyone was destined to spend the rest of their life with the boy whose ice-cream, and eventually heart she stole in kindergarten. Mark and Gemma had morphed into a gross, domesticated entity over their 25 years of friendship, 10 out of which they had been married for. They had two cute kids that Connor loved to bits, but he could never imagine the same life for himself.

Gemma obviously thought otherwise as she bullied him into a string of blind dates with handsome men having solid, dependable jobs to entice Connor into matrimony. Unfortunately, the only enticing happened when Connor, at the end of each date, whispered such words into his date’s ears that would render him weak in the knees and the guy followed him into the restroom minutes later. While Connor appreciated the steady influx of hookups without much effort on his part, Gemma was getting more and more aggravated as each date ended the same way as the last.

Connor knew that he was this close to wearing Gemma down, one day she was going to throw her hands in the air and give up on him. What he did not expect, was the secret weapon in Gemma’s arsenal, _Mark._

Mark worked for a big production house which had been looking for the next Bachelor (a.k.a the gullible sucker whose life they were going to ruin in public) and he happened to _casually_ invite Connor to lunch the same day he had a lunch meeting with Chris Jefferson, the host of the reality TV show.

In retrospect, Connor should have seen this coming; Gemma was a master manipulator who had learnt the skill on her father’s knee. While Robert Walsh utilized his skills to protect White Collar criminals of the world, Gemma used hers to clean up the streets of Michigan. She played dirty, and turned tricks that even criminal lawyers shied away from in order to keep the rapists, murderers and other filth of the society behind bars. No wonder why she was the youngest ADA in the state.

After their _accidental_ lunch meeting that Chris just _happened_ to attend, Connor had planned to give her an earful once he reached home. However, she was waiting at his apartment, glass of wine in hand, along with their mother. The evil incarnate had brought their mother into this. Connor didn’t know whether to be impressed at her scheme or be infuriated at her meddling.

Before he was able to get a word in, their mom had spoken in a tone that brokered no argument:

‘You are going on this damned dating show and I don’t care if I have to drug you up myself and put you on that flight. You WILL be happy, Connor!’

And that’s how Connor Walsh became the America's first gay bachelor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bachelor Mansion: Day 1

‘Stop fidgeting!’ Anna, his producer chided him for the fourth time that hour. 

‘Easy for you to say’ Connor huffed. ‘You don’t have to embarrass yourself in front of a million people, do you?’ He ran his fingers through his hair one more time. At this rate all of the gel was going to come off before the night even began. 

‘My whole office will be seeing this. No client is ever going to take me seriously once they find out I once tried to find a husband on reality TV’

’And yet you are here’ Anna said as she adjusted the microphone on his black Tom Ford suit. Satisfied with her work she stood behind him as he examined himself in the mirror. Anna was pushing 40 and was happy and in love with her wife Jane, but that didn’t stop her from admiring a handsome man when she saw one. And Connor Walsh was as good as they came. Young, handsome hotshot criminal lawyer was just the material this franchise needed. She was so done with realtors and Instagram models and craved for real people, with actual jobs that their audience could relate to. She could tell that behind the ‘Too cool to care’ persona was a man who had been hurt far too much and who had been alone with his pain longer than he deserved to.

Anna had barely known the guy two weeks and she was already rooting for him.

’Connor, I know this isn’t how most people find love. I know you think we are a bunch of bottom feeders who would sell our souls to the devil if he made a good enough offer, you are not wrong, by the way. But how many people get a chance to date 25 gorgeous men at the same time, all of whom would be throwing themselves at you all day and in some cases, all night long? You really could find someone you would want to spend your life with, crazy as that sounds, don’t you think that deserves a shot?’

Connor frowned at her ‘You ever considered becoming a lawyer, Anna? That was a damned good speech’

Anna snorted ‘Stanford Law, bitch. Top of my class’

‘Now do you wanna stand here all night, or do you want to meet your lovely Prince Charmings?’ 

Connor paused for a minute, really looking at himself in the mirror. Anna was right, how many people got a chance to be on this show? What if he did find someone he could see a future with? Fat chance, but what did he really have to lose?

’Lets do the damn thing’ he said buttoning up his jacket as he headed out of his room, Anna at his heels, yelling loudly into the walkie talkie.


	3. Chapter 3

The men were due to arrive any moment and as Bachelor, it was Connor’s job to stand before the mansion and welcome each of them into what was supposed to be their home over the next few weeks.

It weirdly reminded him of the time he was an usher at Gemma and Mark’s wedding.

The Bachelor Mansion was a towering figure, heavily guarded to prevent the press from sneaking in. There was a beautiful front lawn, with flowers whose names he couldn’t pronounce. And lights.Lots and lots of lights to create the perfect ambience for romance.

From what he had seen, the inside of the house was just as gorgeous, albeit with more cameras in it than the White House itself. Connor was pretty sure that the production team had sneaked a few inside the bathrooms as well, but he didn’t ask them questions he didn’t want to know the answers to.

He had never been a big fan of the franchise, unlike Asher and Michaela, his law school buddies who were obsessed with the show. Connor was pretty sure it was the only thing the two had talked about on their first date, because no way could Asher have landed Michaela otherwise. The two put wagers on the Top Three every season, and it was scary how for the last three years, they had unanimously and accurately, predicted the winners by just watching the very first episode of the season.

They had been over the moon once they found out that Connor was going to be on the show. Michaela had prepped him so thoroughly, he felt like a witness taking to stand for a trial. 

Some of her pearls of wisdom actually made sense...

_If all the guy does is agree with you, dump him. He obviously does not respect you enough to show his true side to you._

_If all he talks about is his cat, dump him. _

_If he calls his mother more than once a day, dump him._

Some not so much...

_If he likes Coconuts, dump him._

_ **But I like your Coconuts, Michaela *.*** _

_Shut up, Asher!!!_

_ **Bro, forget everything what Michaela just said.You gotta look into his eyes. He should have kind eyes. ** _

_He’s getting himself a husband, not a horse, idiot!_

Connor had given up on relying on his friends’ advice post that. Still, while he had judged the previous Bachelors and Bachelorettes for selling off their lives for a few minutes of fame, he had to agree that the whole ordeal was a lot tougher than he had originally thought.

The first Limousine rolled in, and Connor had to temper his nerves before he started to sweat through his suit. 

_You defeated your own professor in a trial, you moron. Man the hell up!_

The guys stepped out one by one. Connor was grateful for all the late night cram sessions in Middleton Law because he would never had remembered all their names otherwise.

The producers had done a pretty decent job of picking them out so far, as they all seemed to be the type Connor usually went for. He had expected that once he saw the one, he would experience a rush of blood in his veins, his heartbeat getting faster, some sort of tell that would help him single out a guy, but none had stood out so far.

Maybe it was too early in the game to speculate. Maybe it was the nerves. Maybe this was not going to work out for him.

The last limousine came in bringing in the last contestant of the night.

He was tall and handsome, with a smile that was sharper than knives.

Maybe he had spoken too soon.

The man, dressed in a perfectly fitted dark blue suit, walked up to Connor, in smooth, confident strides.

’Hey you’ he said, voice deep and seductive, not bothering to hide that he was checking Connor out.

’Hi, I’m Connor. It’s great to meet you’ Connor said, offering his hand to the new guy. 

‘It’s a pleasure to see you too, Connor. I’m Aiden Walker and I have a feeling you and I will get to know each other _very well’_

With a brief hug, Aiden headed into the bachelor mansion, and Connor could not help but stare at his ass as he did. He knew Aiden was aware of him staring, if the slow, deliberate sway of his hips was any indication.

Connor chuckled to himself. It was going to be pleasure indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the last season, I present to you, the Coliver Bachelor AU nobody asked for. Hope this does not suffer the same fate as my other unfinished fics lol.
> 
> This is what happens when I have a slow work day.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
